Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
Description of the Background Art
Regarding conventional vehicle seats, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 06-53280 discloses a rotating seat intended to allow a large load to efficiently and smoothly escape to a vehicle body, and to improve the safety and the reliability for aiming at increasing the strength.
The rotating seat disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 06-53280 includes: a turn base fixed onto a vehicle floor; a turntable rotatably supported by the turn base; and a seat unit mounted on the turntable. An anchor plate configured to support a seat belt and a belt hook are integrally fixed to the turntable. The turn base is provided with a base hook onto which the belt hook can be hooked.